


Don't Mind Him

by TheCrowMaiden



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Just a humourous little thing, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowMaiden/pseuds/TheCrowMaiden
Summary: Muzu has a bit of a meltdown regarding Link's presence, and Sidon reassures Link that those feelings aren't shared.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 296





	Don't Mind Him

What Link wanted was ice arrows.

What he got was Muzu wailing about “no good, greedy, lustful Hylians” and whether or not the King would be “the next victim to their insatiable desires”.

Loudly.

Link had no idea what was going on.

All he’d done was walk up the stairs to the Zora’s Domain into Muzu’s line of sight, and the elderly advisor had gone off like a powder keg hit by lightning. Link hadn’t even been wearing the Zora armour. Yet the guards had cleared off faster than if the Lynel itself had dropped out of the sky when Muzu began to howl, dispersing up the stairs as fast as their legs could take them. At least one of them had dropped their spear and another (probably Gaddison, Hylia bless them) had been shouting for Prince Sidon to hurry. Link could only hope his friend showed up—and preferably soon.

Unfortunately, his appearance had the exact opposite effect that Link wanted, and Muzu only wailed all the louder when the prince jogged up to them.

 _Why is he so upset?_ Link signed to Sidon, regretting that he had to take his hands away from his ears to do so. The Zora oldster had become incoherent in the last minute but had remained far from quiet, and he was _still_ trying to keep the Hylian out of the Domain. If Link wasn’t convinced that Muzu would collapse from the effort of chasing him, he would have vaulted over the Zora and made a run for the shop already.

Sidon, an interesting mix of mottled blue coming up in his pale face and contrasting with the red scales of his headfin, only signed a quick _Sorry_ in reply. Positioning his considerable height and bulk in front of Link to hide him from view, Sidon attempted to calm Muzu down with a great many strange promises of “knowing his own heart” and “coincidences”.

These apparently didn’t help.

The only thing that did seemed to be a pressing need for air, and Muzu finally gave up his hysterics when he succumbed to what sounded like the Zora version of hiccups. Sidon’s face was still tinted blue as he communicated to the guards that they were to take care of the old Zora, and conjured up one of his gregarious smiles to reassure Muzu that all was fine and the advisor needed to rest.

As soon as they were alone, Sidon’s shoulders slumped the tiniest bit—a blink-and-you-miss-it moment of _something_ that Link never wanted Sidon to feel _—_ before the prince straightened back up and flashed Link an apologetic look.

“I do hope you can forgive us for greeting you in such a way. Muzu…disapproved of the design of some armour I was crafting.” The odd blue came back into Sidon’s cheeks and he quickly shook his head, pumping his fist in his usual exuberant way. “I assure you my father and the others are quite pleased when you have time to grace us with your presence!”

_Are **you**?_

Link’s hands had formed the question before he could help it, a hesitant smile half-formed on his face. The ice arrows he had come for were no longer a concern, and he would leave without them if his presence pained his friend. Even if it would devastate Link to leave the Zora prince, he couldn't impose. Could anyone be happy with an acquaintance that brought forth that kind of a reaction from someone who was nearly family? Even Sidon had to have limits to what his good nature could take.

But Link shouldn’t have worried. Sidon grinned down with his razor-sharp teeth (that were somehow the friendliest, greatest thing that Link had ever seen) in response to the signed words, and scooped him up with a booming laugh. Setting the Hylian on his shoulders he climbed the stairs into his Domain, and squeezed Link’s hand gently in his clawed fingers.

“Pleased to see you, my friend? Always; simply always!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to another ship, but I started playing BotW and Sidon is just the greatest. This is just kinda happened while I was working on something else.


End file.
